


10 маленьких текстов Буш/Горацио

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 маленьких текстов Буш/Горацио - драбблы или мини. Рейтинг поцелуйный.





	1. День рождения королевского офицера Уильяма Буша

День рождения королевского офицера Уильяма Буша ничем не отличается от остальных дней. По крайней мере на "Славе". Посидеть с офицерами в кают-кампании не удастся - капитан Сойер может заподозрить в сговоре. Подарков все равно не будет, торт никто не испечет.  
Не то, чтобы Уильям привык к тому, что этот день должен чем-то отличаться от других, просто иногда он встречал его дома: тогда было шумно и суетно. Иногда в море: для таких случаев можно было припасти бутылочку вина, чтобы сделать приятное и себе и людям, с которыми ты делишь тяготы флотской жизни.  
В этот раз Уильям с сожалением смотрит на купленный для этого случая херес и убирает его обратно к штопаным рубашкам. Пить в одиночестве смысла нет, а у того с кем хотелось бы выпить, вечерний отдых совпадет только через три дня.  
В этом тоже нет ничего страшного. Уильям спокойно подождет.  
Они все равно застряли в море на месяцы. День, другой, третий ничего не изменит и не решит.

***  
Горацио спускается с палубы разве что не отфыркиваясь. Мокрая челка прилипла ко лбу, капли стекают за шиворот. Его хочется завернуть в огромное пушистое полотенце и выдать горячий дымящийся глёг. Вместо этого придется ждать пока мальчик, скромно улыбнувшись перед тем, как спрятаться за занавеску, переодевается и пытается вытереть волосы.  
Может быть именно сегодня в жизни Уильяма что-то изменится, ведь херес крепкий. Опьянеть ничего не стоит.  
Мальчик согреется, на щеках проступит румянец, покраснеют уши и, может, самый кончик носа.  
Уильям расскажет пару историй - у него есть подходящие, чтобы Горацио засмеялся. Главное, чтобы у рассказчика не перехватило дыхание от жгучего взгляда из-под ресниц.  
Они выпьют еще немного, и еще. Жилеты займут свое место на спинках стульев, к ним же отправятся шейные платки. Нежная мальчишеская шея будет смотреться вызывающе непристойно в глубоком вырезе рубашки.  
Тогда Уильям предложит сесть на койку, чтобы можно было вытянуть усталые ноги. Он расскажет еще что-нибудь, и разомлевший, совсем пьяный мальчик привалится к плечу щекой. Тогда его можно будет усадить удобнее, да так и оставить руку на пояснице. А если взгляд будет совсем затуманенным от вина, то и поцеловать. Легко-легко, приподняв пальцами за подбородок.  
Сначала мальчик не поймет, что происходит - губы будут сомкнуты, но Уильям не собирается торопиться. Он поцелует еще, и еще. Столько, сколько надо, чтобы тонкие руки обвились вокруг шеи, а мальчик, сладко пахнущий вином, дал себя поцеловать по-настоящему. Правильно.  
Уильям только немного потянет его на себя, пересаживая на колени.   
И вот тогда можно будет обнять, прося впустить его. Крепко провести ладонями по спине, чтобы показать, как он важен и ценен для одного офицера. Чтобы увидел, как Уильям хочет стать его частью. Нет, не просто получить тело, а cтать частью этой по-мальчишески яркой жизни. Чтобы быть рядом. Чтобы оберегать также надежно, как он обнимает руками.  
Уильям поцелует его в шею и прижмется щекой, чтобы вплавиться если не на всю жизнь, то хотя бы на эту ночь.

***  
Стакан, который ему всучают в руку, стоило только высунуть нос из-за занавески, оказывается полной неожиданностью.  
\- Выпейте со мной, - улыбается мистер Буш.  
Солнце, случайно заглянувшее в каюту, как-то по особенному золотит его волосы. Они окутывают голову пушистым ореолом, делая мистера Буша удивительно счастливым. Он всегда улыбается красиво, а сейчас - особенно.  
Хорнблауэр крепко сжимает стакан, чтобы не выдать свою растерянность от этого неожиданно солнечного мистера Буша. Вино тоже солнечное, подстать ему.  
Правильным было бы не смотреть в бокал неприлично долго, но Хорнблауэр не знает, куда же можно смотреть.  
Вино оказывается ароматным и сладким. Слишком крепким. Его нельзя пить много, иначе Хорнблауэр сразу захмелеет и будет вести себя неподобающе.

В каюте повисает совершенно неловкая тишина. Солнце спряталось, но мистер Буш все равно невероятно красивый. Стоит поднять глаза, как Хорнблауэр встречает с этим пронзительным честным голубым взглядом. Уильям улыбается так, что хочется прикоснуться пальцами к его улыбке, дотронуться до ресниц, как будто сейчас ночь.  
Не спящего, старшего по званию, практически чужого человека нельзя касаться так непристойно. От этого Хорнблауэру еще сложнее занять руки. Они - неуклюже, слишком длинные, неловкие - мешают. А Уильям стоит абсолютно уверенно и спокойно. Он говорит что-то, объясняет повод, но Хорнблауэру сложно его расслышать. Почему-то только от голоса внутренности скручивает в тугой узел, а горле застревает ком. Краска к лицу приливает, наверное из за этого, чуть пригубленного вина. Оно опасно крепкое, или дело в усталости и постоянном напряжении? У Хорнблауэра нет ответа.  
Сейчас, когда между ними вдруг почти нет расстояния, а в одном жилете Хорнблауэр ощущает себя едва ли не голым, ему оказывается очень важно следить за всеми движениями Уильяма. Мистера Буша. Понять, как он может оставаться таким спокойным и уверенным? Даже когда облизывает губы, собирая с них запах вина, и когда проводит ладонью по волосам, не иначе для того, чтобы солнце, недавно золотившее их, осталось внутри.   
Хорнблауэр копирует жест почти осознанно. Собственные волосы еще чуть влажные, непослушные, и вдруг становится до закушенной губы обидно, что он забыл перехватить их лентой, как положено, а мистер Буш аккуратно причесан. Его косица опрятна и строга, как и положено офицеру.  
Может быть, если бы она хоть немного растрепалась, то Хорнблауэр бы набрался смелости предложить помочь перечесать волосы, хотя, наверное, мистер Буш воспринял это как оскорбление. Как если бы младший по званию заподозрил его в небезупречности.  
Поэтому Хорнблауэр так и мнется, долговязый и тощий, привычно ссутулившись, чтобы не задевать головой о палубный бимс. Он не может не улыбаться в ответ, но не способен связать и пары слов.  
Остается до побелевших пальцев сжимать стакан, кивать в ответ и стараться не рассматривать мистера Буша откровенно и непристойно.  
Хорнблауэр чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку этим неожиданным предложением выпить. Днем рождения мистера Буша, о котором Хорнблауэр даже не догадывался и на который совершенно нечего подарить. Солнцем, которое наглядно вспыхивает на выгоревших ресницах старшего по званию. Почти болезненным желанием прикоснуться, прижаться всем телом просто для того, чтобы тоже получить частичку этого света, будто у Хорнбрлауэра есть на это право.  
Перед тем, как наполнить свой бокал в третий раз, мистер Буш снимает жилет. Ему жарко. Движения становятся замедленными и плавными. Освобожденный платок скользит, лаская шею. Уильям проводит по ней пальцами, прикасается к горячей коже - Хорнблауэр знает, какая она шелковистая на ощупь, он знает. Знает! Он тоже отчаянно хочется быть частью этого прикосновения, поэтому, спохватившись, закрывает рот и прячет взгляд, рассматривая свой почти полный стакан. Он сделал едва ли больше двух глотков, но отчаянно пылают и щеки, и шея, и уши. Поэтому Хорнблауэр неприлично подсматривает из-под ресниц за тем, как Уильям снова проводит ладонью по шее, обхватывая ее, разминая плечо, протягивая пальцы к банту, чтобы освободить волосы.  
Происходящего вдруг становится так много, что Хорнблауэру больше не вместить все чувства. Раздираемый неподобающими страстями, он не может находиться в этой каюте сейчас даже сам с собой.   
Спасительная склянка выводит его из оцепенения.  
Пожелание доброй ночи выходит скомканным, полный стакан оскорбительно громко опускается на стол, а Хорнблауэр совершает паническое бегство за занавеску, чтобы всю ночь смотреть в стену.  
Сегодня он будет прислушиваться к дыханию Уильяма, но ни в коем случае не позволит себе пересечь тканевую границу, чтобы прикоснуться, чтобы сделать все то, что так отчаянно хотелось сделать весь вечер. Чтобы провести по лицу пальцами, а потом, обязательно, губами. Ведь пальцы загрубели от морской жизни, и только губами он может почувствовать всю нежность, скрытую под офицерской формой.  
Взбесившееся воображение рисует совершенно непристойные картины, и шорох рубашки, которую Уильям прямо сейчас стягивает через голову, позволяя ткани ласкать его иссеченную шрамами спину, заставляет закусить уголок одеяла, чтобы не выдать себя стоном.

***  
Уильям засыпает мгновенно и глубоко - Хорнблауэр смог расслышать его размеренное дыхание, как только собственное сердце перестало так гулко стучать в ушах.  
Так положено спать идеальному офицеру и идеальному человеку. Пальцы помнят, что мистер Буш спит, раскинувшись на койке, абсолютно уверенно и спокойно. Ясно, что его не мучают кошмары, не одолевают непристойные мысли, с которыми так сложно справиться.  
Звучит новый час, а значит, что надо заснуть любой ценой.  
Осторожно опустив ноги, Хорнблауэр шевелит пальцами, собираясь с духом. Он тихо встанет, бесшумно подойдет к столу и допьет оставшееся вино. Этого количества хватит, чтобы мгновенно заснуть.

Его стакан действительно сиротливо стоит на столе, и даже получается проделать все путешествие в темноте, не ударившись.  
Обратный путь сложнее, потому что вино сразу ударяет в голову, но и легче, потому что мягкое тело кажется более пластичным.  
Свернувшись на самом краешке кровати, Хорнблауэр надеется, что сможет мгновенно заснуть. Он точно, наверняка знает, что это чужая кровать до того, как Уильям поворачивается на бок, чтобы обнять и прижать его к себе. Жарко, тесно и очень щекотно от того, что Уильям дышит прямо ему в шею.  
Зато тело, будто добившись желаемого, сползает в желанный сон.  
Если Хорнблауэр сейчас начнет вырываться, то разбудит мистера Буша, а недопустимо тревожить сон другого человека. Чтобы доставлять как можно меньше неудобств, Хорнблауэр сворачивается в совсем маленький комочек.  
В подтверждение его мыслей, Уильям, не просыпаясь, прижимает его теснее, а ладонь успокаивающе поглаживает по животу. Мистер Буш, Уильям, чуть наваливается сверху, но чувствовать тяжесть его тела удивительно приятно. На последок Хорнблауэр клятвенно обещает себе проснуться раньше и исчезнуть до того, как Уильяму придет время вставать.

***  
Мечты довольно часто остаются мечтами - это закон жизни. Ложась в постель, Уильям с философским смирением принимает тот факт, что мальчик испугался.  
С другой стороны, наблюдение за ним доставило мучительное изысканное наслаждение. И, что важно, если бы Уильям все же споил Горацио и затащил к себе на колени, то мальчик бы больше никогда не пришел сам, а это слишком высокая цена за удовольствие одного вечера.  
Заснул Уильям мгновенно, решив, что в этот вечер ждать все равно бесполезно.  
А потом, посреди ночи, проснулся от шороха, от звука босых ног, ступающих по дереву, от того пушистого, кучерявого винного облака, которое вдруг опустилось рядом с ним на постель, поджало ледяные ноги и, в попытке притвориться незаметным, прижалось задницей к бедрам.  
Едва не застонав, Уильям с наслаждением обернулся вокруг. Распущенные волосы ужасно щекотали лицо. Их захотелось убрать, чтобы поцеловать по-девичьи нежную шею, но пришлось касаться губами так, едва сдерживая рвущийся стон.  
Мальчик пришел. К нему. Сам. Сам лег рядом, затих, притворившись несуществующим, стоило его обнять. Заерзал, сам прижимаясь теснее, что пришлось погладить его по нежному мягкому животу. Никогда еще Уильям так не ненавидел ночные сорочки, как сейчас!  
А еще мальчик мгновенно заснул, будто именно этого успокаивающего жеста не хватало ему все время.  
Вздохнув, Уильям поцеловал его в шею и, не удержавшись, погладил по бедру.  
Его Горацио. Его мальчик. Его подарок на день рождения.


	2. Кингстон

Уильям не знает порт Кингстона и не хочет узнавать его.  
Кажется, что он-моряк должен испытывать если не счастье, то облегчение. Он не был убит и не был повешен.  
Все обошлось.  
Даже с мальчиком все обошлось, пусть и чудом, но...  
Да при чем тут мальчик и трибунал! Уильям на берегу. У него есть пара дней на твердой земле, чтобы прийти в себя. Раны почти не болят: ешь, пей, веселись до рассвета. Наслаждайся тем, что жив и есть монета в кармане. В следующий раз так может не повезти.

В кабаке душно, а дешевое вино не лезет в глотку. Уильям тянет его, как лекарство, пытаясь включиться в ритм матросского веселья. Уже через четверть бутылки становится ясно, четко сегодня вечер для одиночества. Для того, чтобы выйти на берег и вспомнить этого нелепого третьего лейтенанта "Славы". Его ужасный длинный нос, по-девичьи нежную кожу, беспокойные кудряшки и красивую бледную задницу.  
Очевидно, что думать о заднице третьего лейтенанта, не самое подходящее время. Но уж лучше о ней, чем о том, как он поджал губы и яростно хлопнул дверью.  
Больно.  
Уильям замирает, прикоснувшись пальцами к дереву двери, а потом выходит в удушливый вечер.  
Не должно быть больно - раны поджили, а все равно это чудовищно нелепое ощущение не отпускает.  
Так было надо. Мистер Кеннеди выбрал чертовски правильный путь. Когда-нибудь мистер Хорнблауэр это поймет и примет.  
А пока надо просто пережить, что он оказался по другую сторону решетки. Это просто детская попытка нести ответственность за все и за всех.  
Уильям понимает это. Очень хорошо понимает. Нет обиды, нет ненависти к юноше, который оттолкнул его почти физически.   
Есть только неровная в выбоинах дорога, бредущая вдоль лачуг, и полная насмешливая луна над головой.  
Она так близко, что ее можно использовать вместо фонаря, особенно, когда вода искрится бликами.  
Это почти так же красиво, как и ветер, надувающий паруса.  
Уильям не может заставить себя вернуться на борт корабля, хотя, казалось бы, доски палубы подарят спокойствие.  
Не сегодня.  
Сегодня пыль, сумеречные шорохи и бесконечное пение насекомых. Все то, чего не было в его жизни уже множество дней подряд.

Снова болит около сердца: неприятно тянет, отдает покалыванием в пальцы.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хорнблауэр.  
Когда пьян, то стоит молчать.  
Увидев между домами высокую худощавую фигуру, Уильям вдруг сразу понимает где они. Улица идет прямо вдоль берега, так и не выходя к воде.  
Кажется, что нельзя было не почувствовать соленый воздух и, если прислушаться, то в звуках ночи есть еще и мерный плеск волн о причал.  
Горацио на миг поднимает глаза, бормочет что-то едва слышно, и устремляется дальше.  
Наверное это молчаливая просьба об одиночестве. Уильям знает о потере и сочувствует Горацио. Он бы хотел разделить эту боль, чтобы мальчику стало легче, но все, что ему остается - идти следом, подстраиваясь под неторопливый шаг.

Люди. Люди. Люди. Люди. Ни намека на одиночество, ни минуты тишины.  
Они не дают почувствовать и понять, что произошло. Чужие голоса не позволяют услышать свой собственный.   
Хорнблауэр знал этого человека. Хорнблауэр знает, как его зовут. Знает, помнит, как он улыбается. Улыбался. Помнит свое беспричинное раздражение на постоянную жизнерадостность. Понимает, что уже терял его однажды.  
Но тогда все было не всерьез, ведь потом они встретились. Кажется, и тогда Кеннеди тоже не хотел жить - Хорнблауэр заставил его. Наперекор всему.  
Даже сам не понимая толком, зачем люди продолжают жить в этих чудовищных условиях флотской жизни, он заставил Кеннеди вернуться.  
Теперь - не успел.  
То ли не успел, то ли не смог. То ли испугался.  
И люди, люди, люди. Звучание голосов. Необходимость зачитывать назначение, хлопки по плечу - одобряющие ли, сочувствующие ли... Хорнблауэр не знает. Он перестал различать голоса и лица.  
Корабль, казавшийся раньше убежищем, теперь устрашает обглоданными скелетами мачт.  
А рядом стоят другие корабли. Их много. На них тоже есть люди. Они кричат, заполняя воздух назойливой бессмысленностью чаек.

Но и берег, на который Хорнблауэр сошел, вызывает только отвращение.  
Из редких кабаков доносится смрад выпивки и человеческих тел. Музыка ввинчивается голову, отупляя окончательно.  
Кто он, этот Арчи Кеннеди. Что Хорнблауэр знает о нем? Кому стоило бы сообщить не сухим официальным письмом, а дружеской запиской: "Знаете, а ваш сын умер опозоренным, защищая меня".  
Хочется разобраться в себе. Хочется понять. Хочется вспомнить хоть что-то об улыбчивом Арчи Кеннеди, кроме его имени. Хоть что-нибудь.

Окрик неожиданен. Хорнблауэр меньше всего ожидал увидеть этого человека. Мистер Буш привычно красив: шейный платок небрежно засунут в карман, рубашка расстегнута. Кажется, что он сжимает в своих длинных крепких пальцах книгу, хотя это всего лишь бутылка.  
Вдруг кажется, что Хорнблауэр вспоминает их последний разговор. Это ведь был именно мистер Буш там, на соседней койке. Оставшийся жить.  
Оставшийся знать, почему Арчи ушел. Успевший попрощаться с ним. Знающий о том, что именно мистер Хорнблауэр, гордость Британского флота, не смог остановить того, кого называл другом.  
Мистер Буш знает даже больше. Он видел вспышку самого Хорнблауэра.  
Губы складываются в слова, но произнести их не хватает силы духа.  
Да и Горацио сейчас не знает, что хотел бы сказать: извиниться за ярость? нет. Обвинить в трусости? В том, что мистер Буш не остановил четвертого лейтенанта? Нет.  
Слов нет, памяти нет, прошлого нет.  
Хорнблауэр не знает, как быть дальше, поэтому просто делает шаг вперед. Еще один. Еще. Сбивая носки туфель. Уходя прочь, на самый край города, от звуков, шума, людей.  
Уходя прочь от гавани, в которой корабли стоят надежно и недвижимо.  
Выйти бы к морю, но тогда внутри расколется пустота и снова появится то странное и черное, больше всего напоминающее отчаянное бессилие.  
И ведь странно. Если поверить мистеру Бушу, то так было правильно. Это то, что Кеннеди должен был сделать, но тогда Хорнблауэр должен был принять этот подарок с благодарностью и пойти дальше. Стать капитаном. Стать тем, кем хотел его увидеть Арчи.  
Перекресток упирается в пальмы, растущие сплошной чернотой.  
Днем, Хорнблауэр бы рискнул пройти вперед, посмотреть что там, впереди. Сейчас, в темноте, он почти уверен, что не вернется.  
Но есть еще тропинка между домом и этим южным лесом. По ней можно выйти к воде. Говорят, что тут красивые пляжи. Или можно будет развернуться, как на очень длинных шканцах, и двинуться в обратный путь.  
Хорнблауэр тянет эти метры, чувствуя конечность пути, как чувствует тело размеры судна, и только дойдя до границы - замирает.   
Удар в спину оказывается неожиданным. Хорнблауэр не успевает увернуться - его обхватывают и прижимают к себе.  
\- Шшшшш...  
Это знакомый шепот. Он также знаком, понятен, близок, как и прикосновение рук.

Швы начали ныть не сразу, но Уильям понял, что будет идти столько, сколько потребуется. Мальчик брел медленно, едва разбирая дорогу перед собой. Он так ни разу и не оглянулся и, будто не видел, не чувствовал, что рядом есть кто-то еще.  
Пусть так.  
Уильяму идти на полшага сзади даже спокойнее. Просто потому, что ему хочется быть рядом пусть даже те оставшиеся минуты, пока мальчик не очнется и не придет в себя. Тогда, наверное, Уильяму будет надо уйти. Ему ведь не хочется, чтобы последний взгляд перед расставанием был взглядом ненависти и боли.  
А еще идти вслед за Горацио проще, чем сидеть в дорожной пыли, прикладываясь к бутылке.  
Уильям не считает времени и не хочет думать, как высоко на небо забралась луна. Он просто также бездумно бредет вперед, иногда делая небольшой глоток.  
Мальчик останавливается так неожиданно, что Уильям налетает на него и, не задумываясь, обнимает. Потому что так правильно - прижать к себе. Обнять. Почувствовать худые выпирающие лопатки и мягкие волосы. Запах, ощущение и снова - пение волн, подбирающихся к берегу.  
Мальчик молчит, поэтому Уильям, обняв его за плечи, уводит по тропинке к воде. Там будет пляж. Там будет бесконечность и лунная дорожка. Там никто не увидит, если мальчик расплачется. Иногда надо плакать даже морским офицерам.  
Уильям не будет спрашивать, разве что предложит бутылку вина - там осталась добрая половина.

Мистер Буш молчит.  
От этого он вроде бы и есть, и его нет.  
Хорнблауэр подчиняется сильной уверенной руке. Можно не думать. Можно снова оказаться в внутренней блаженной пустоте, а весь окружающий мир продолжит существовать без Горацио Хорнблауэра - сам по себе. И именно мистер Буш ведет его через этот существующий мир. Поддерживая, не давая оступиться, усаживая на поваленный ствол и давая в руку бутылку вина.  
\- Пейте.  
Это не приказ и не просьба. В этом слове есть немного от понимания.  
Хорнблауэр не любит быть пьяным и тем более не сейчас, но послушно делает глоток. Если мистер Буш может управлять миром вокруг, значит стоит послушаться его сейчас и выпить.  
У вина нет вкуса, оно спокойно льется внутрь. В форте, когда Хорнблауэр, захлебываясь, пил из ведра, у воды было больше вкуса.  
Уильям тоже прикладывается к горлышку и делает совсем небольшой глоток.  
Он только притворяется пьяным, вдруг понимает Хорнблауэр. Притворяется пьяным ради него. Ради того, чтобы он чувствовал себя спокойнее.  
\- Вы не любите репу, - невольно проговаривается Хорнблауэр и ему тут же становится неловко.  
Тело услужливо напоминает о себе. О том, как было неловко. И об ощущении победы. Тогда Горацио удавалось решительно все. Он чувствовал успех, цельность. Он знал, что делает и как будет делать. Кристальная ясность сознания, отраженная в возбужденном теле.  
Быстро, больно, единственно верно.  
Если отношения между двумя мужчинами и возможны, то только так.  
Опустошенный мистер Хорнблауэр, мальчик, запутавшийся в собственной памяти не нужен никому.  
Приходится сделать еще глоток. У вина все еще нет вкуса, а луна скрылась за налетевшим облаком, отчего стало темно и почему-то холодно.  
Надо было бы посмотреть на мистера Буша, пока он сидит рядом. Но Горацио помнит и так - кончиками пальцев помнит его лицо. И брови, и морщинки на лбу, и красивый благородный профиль и безупречные губы. И даже голос запечатлен где-то глубоко в теле Хорнблауэра. Его легко вспомнить и легко почувствовать, что мистер Буш рядом.   
\- Вы любите кофе.  
Хорнблауэр распахивает глаза.  
Он действительно любит кофе. Ему нравится вкус и, главное, запах. Это символ достатка и того, что все хорошо - иначе на камбузе будет не развести огонь. Ему нравится тепло, спокойствие и горечь кофе не меньше, чем жар схватки и упоительная сладость победы.  
Есть человек, который помнит, что любит Горацио Хорнблауэр.  
Это очень глупо, но пустоту внутри начинает заполнять благодарность. Она мягкая, теплая, большая. 

Когда Горацио все же поворачивается и широко распахивает глаза, Уильям отчаянно понимает, что не может отпустить его в новое плаванье просто так. Когда он уверен, что между людьми бывает только боль. Неважно, боль ли расставания или боль близости.  
Поцелуй выходит мягким и вкрадчивым. Горацио не сразу понимает, что надо приоткрыть губы - Уильяму приходится мягко надавить пальцев на подбородок. Но Горацио почти сразу обхватывает руками за плечи. Будто возвращает то случайное объятие на улице.  
Сегодня вечером они будут только целоваться, - уверен Уильям. Прекрасная ночь, чтобы целоваться на пляже.  
Уильям тянет за ленту, перехватывающую волосы Горацио, и с упоением запускает пальцы в мягкие пряди.  
Стоит коснуться затылка, и мальчик стонет тихо, протяжно, высоко. Так сладко, что Уильям понимает, что остались считанные часы. Им обоим сейчас нужно чуть больше, чем поцелуи.


	3. Шторм

Палуба кренилась под ногами, вода продолжала стекать за шиворот, и Хорнблауэр только сейчас понял, что вымок до нитки. Мистер Буш, стоящий перед ним навытяжку, насколько позволял потолок капитанской каюты, тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Он был слишком серьезен, слишком сосредоточен и, кажется, слушал не своего капитана, а то, как скрипят доски. Будто в этом хаотичном наборе звуков можно было вычленить что-то осмысленное.  
\- Команда справилась великолепно, вы не находите? - Хорнблауэр откашлялся и начал метаться от стены к стене. Конечно, на шканцах это было бы сделать удобнее, но ветер еще сбивал с ног, а волны перехлестывали через борт.  
Мистер Буш только кивнул в ответ и быстро вытер кончик носа ладонью. Кому приятно, когда у тебя с носа капает?  
Наверное, его надо было бы похвалить персонально, но ведь и так понятно, что именно благодаря его муштре, матросы так слажено сработали в налетевшем шторме.  
\- Хотите кофе? - вместо этого сказал Хорнблауэр и, приняв хриплый звук за согласие, понуро продолжил: - Я тоже хочу.  
Огонь разводить еще было рано. Мистер Буш определенно сорвал голос, пытаясь перекричать ветер и море, а согреть его, как назло, было совершенно невозможно.  
Наверное, его надо было просто отпустить к себе, но в Хорнблауэре еще бушевала часть стихии. Ему надо, необходимо, было действовать, вот хотя бы...  
\- У меня есть сухая рубашка, и штаны, и, кажется, должно было остаться вино...  
Хорнблауэр невнятно бубнил себе под нос, метнувшись к рундуку и бросая косые взгляды на застывшего перед столом Буша. Тот снова вытер лицо и посмотрел с какой-то обреченностью.  
Найти удалось только бутылку. В каюте было темно, и отличить совсем штопаные рубашки от немного штопаных не получалось, а штаны, кажется куда-то делись вовсе.  
Признаваться себе в том, что не в курсе собственных вещей, Хорнблауэру не хотелось совершенно, но ему пришла в голову другая, гораздо лучшая идея.  
\- Ага! Эти можно вытереться! - он победно взмахнул над головой какой-то тряпкой и, всего один раз ударившись об угол стола, оказался около Буша.  
Приказ "снимайте китель" тот выполнял как-то медленно и неохотно. Выражение его лица Хорнблауэр не видел и не собирался видеть, потому что пытался развязать ленту в волосах. Она была мокрой и поддавалась с трудом.  
Буш стоял покорной куклой, похоже слишком уставший, чтобы шевелиться лишний раз.  
Накинув его на голову выуженную из сундука тряпку, Хорнблауэр начал интенсивно вытирать волосы. Скорей бы уже с них перестало капать.  
\- Останься, - поднырнув под импровизированное полотенце, Хорнблауэр торопливо поцеловал непривычно холодные губы и вынырнул обратно.  
Он боялся услышать отказ.  
Наверное, просто все дело было в усталости Буша: он покорно разрешил довести себя до постели, снять с себя рубашку.  
Из мокрых штанов он выпутывался сам и сам же укрылся одеялом. Хорнблауэр только немного поправил его и поднял подушку, чтобы Уильям смог сесть.  
Наливая вино - его хватило только на один стакан - Хорнблауэр понял, что ему нравится эта суета. Ему нравится, что мистер Буш, Уильям, разрешает заботиться о себе также, как до этого он сам заботился о корабле.  
Вино в стакане казалось совсем черным - Хорннблауэр его пристально изучил перед тем, как протянуть стакан Уильяму и виновато улыбнуться, глядя в глаза.  
\- Спасибо, - вышло тихо, и немного скомкано, и непонятно за что спасибо - за работу, или за то, что Уильям остался, но Хорнблауэр не смог бы выдавить из себя больше.  
Смотреть на то, как улыбнувшись, мистер Буш пьет вино, можно было бесконечно. Хорнблауэру нравилось смотреть, но, определенно, надо было развесить одежду хотя бы на спинке стула, переодеться самому - не ложиться же спать голым, и... составить список дел до конца Горацио не успел. Он едва стянул через голову рубашку, как Уильям схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.   
Оказалось, что молчаливость и сорванный голос не помешали ему раздеть Горацио и как-то очень ловко укрыть одеялом их обоих.  
Попытка возразить была пресечена стаканом, который Хорнблауэру впихнули в руки. Пришлось делать глоток, а потом еще один. Терпкое вино ударило в нос и разлилось по телу теплом. Или дело было в том, что Уильям оказался неожиданно горячим?.. А ведь Хорнблауэр думал, что тот совсем замерз.  
Только после третьего глотка Буш смилостивился и отставил вино.  
Хорнблауэр попытался было возмутиться, когда Уильям не выпустил его докончить запланированное, но, действительно, под одеялом вдвоем оказалось очень тепло. Одежда все равно не просохнет за несколько часов, а сам Хорнблауэр, как оказалось, тоже устал.  
Глаза слипались.  
Он пробежал пальцами по груди Уильяма, привычно проверяя шрамы, вдохнул тяжелый винный запах и, устроив голову на плече, благодарно ткнулся в шею.  
С остальным справятся без них.  
Впереди несколько часов отдыха и тихое размеренное дыхание уже спящего Буша. Хорнблауэр поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, но Уильям, не просыпаясь, теснее прижал его к себе. Пришлось смириться, все равно Хорнбаулэр тоже провалился в сон.


	4. Бритье

Уильям провел лезвием по щеке, стряхнул пену и прислушался. Определенно это был мистер Хорнблауэр.  
Даже не оборачиваясь, Уильям мог представить, как мальчик борется с усталостью после вахты, как натянуто вымучивает из себя приветствие:  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Буш.  
\- Доброе утро, - Уильяму трудно не выдать умиление младшим по званию, но удается сдержаться. Он оборачивается, приветливо улыбается в ответ на пристальный взгляд и немного невежливо смотрит, как мальчик остервенело борется с сюртуком - окоченелые пальцы слушаются плохо, потом трогательно зевает, запинается о ножку стула и, задев угол стола, сваливается прямо на Уильяма. - мистер Хорнблауэр, — безжалостно припечатывает Буш счастью, свалившемуся прямо в руки.  
Мальчик пахнет усталостью, работой и морем. Всегда только свежим ветром и солнцем — даже, если провел на палубе ночь.  
Щека коснулась измазанной пеной щеки, и Уильям почувствовал, как щекочут нос растрепанные кучеряшки. Ладонь сама собой легла на поясницу, привлекая и удерживая.  
Прижать бы теснее, сказать бы на ухо глупость, а потом поцеловать - в пушистые ресницы, в длинный нос и потом обязательно в губы. Удерживая за пояс, положить вторую руку на затылок, чтобы мальчик и не думал отсраниться, пока Уильям раздвинет ему языком губы.  
Отличное было бы начало дня, что ни говори.   
Жалко только, что если мистер Хорнблауэр так и продолжит не дышать, то добром это не кончится.  
В этот момент Горацио, захлебываясь, втянул воздух и тут же, выдохом, опалил Уильяму щеку.  
Стремительному отсуплению, помешали рука на поясе и стол, прегражающий путь.  
\- Не дергайтесь, - Уильям улыбнулся и взял кисть для бритья. — Вы все равно уже наполовину в пене.

Хорнблауэр не то, что дергаться, он дышать мог с трудом.  
Как, ну как можно быть таким неуклюжим. Как можно было свалиться на мистера Буша, да еще и во время бритья. Чудо, что тот не вел бритвой по лицу в этот момент. И вместо того, чтобы отругать неуклюжего третьего лейтенанта, ведь мистер Буш имел на это полное право, он дал возможность восстановить дыхание и удержал от окончательного падения. Только горячая крепкая ладонь на спине не успокаивала, а только больше тревожила. Если бы он еще погладил, то Горацио бы точно сошел с ума. И так казалось, что сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Кому будет приятно, когда чей-то длинный нос упирается тебе чуть не в самое ухо?  
Еще Хорнблауэру хотелось чихнуть, потому что прядка сильно щекоталась. Волосы мистера Буша были очень мягкие, нежные и очень непокорные. Хорнблауэр любовался ими издалека и очень был хотел сравнить, чем прядка, заправленная за правое ухо отличается от той, что выбилась из-за левого?  
Потом Хорнблауэр забыл обо всем.  
Он был спокоен, даже когда кисть сменило отточенное лезвие.  
Завороженный, Хорнблауэр следовал простым указаниям: например приподнять голову, и чувствовал, как подставляет горло. Никому другому он бы не смог довериться. Сейчас, сидя на коленях чужого человека в совершенно нелепой позе, он практически получал удовольствие. Чувствуя, как Уильям избавляет его от редкой щетины, Хорнблауэр доверялся. В этом доверии было нечто очень правильное, очень разумное . Поступок, который должен быть совершён, и неважно, доказано это знание математически или останется просто догадкой.  
Закрыв глаза, Горацио следовал за продиктованным прикосновениями ритмом. Почувствовав на лице полотенце, Горацио вздрогнул. Неужели бритье уже закончилось? 

Уильям догадывался, как выглядит сейчас со стороны. Полубезумный, несчастный взгляд, умоляющее выражение лица... Горацио распахнул глаза, стоило протереть его лицо от пены, а потом, снова сомкнул веки.  
Уильям знал, что поступает неправильно. Что если бритье еще могло сойти за шутку, то развязывать бант, освобождая волосы, он уже не имел права. Но так хотелось зарыться в них пальцами, ведь все равно - время неумолимо, так почему же не подарить себе еще пару мгновений, когда мальчик все еще сидит на коленях, когда почувствовав руку поглаживающую затылок, приоткрывает губы и едва слышно стонет.  
Уильям не успевает наклониться, чтобы поймать этот стон губами. Испуганной ланью мальчик сорвался с колен и исчез за ширмой, разделяющей их каюту более надежно, чем крепостная стена.

Задумчиво поскребя щеку ногтем, Уильям снова наносит пену на лицо, в тайне надеясь, что раздражения не останется. За оставшееся до вахты время, ему надо привести себя в порядок, убраться, чтобы мальчику ничего не напоминало об утреннем бритье, и снять напряжение.  
В таком виде подниматься на палубу просто нельзя.  
Последние секунды для себя - закрыв глаза, Уильям вспоминает, какие мягкие волосы Горацио на ощупь и как он нежно, музыкально стонет.  
А ведь когда Уильям вернется с вахты, то Горацио будет сонно потирать глаза, натыкаться на предметы и, если повезет, на соседа по каюте. А еще отчаянно делать вид, что он уже проснулся и снова суровый и непреклонный молодой офицер.  
Посмотрев в зеркало, Уильям со вздохом провел бритвой по лицу. Если он сумеет не порезаться - это будет просто чудо.


	5. Чуть меньше четырех часов

Хорнблауэр просыпается за несколько минут до окончания ночной вахты.  
Он уже привык, что его сутки неровно рассечены на части и научился чувствовать эти рваные куски времени.  
Слишком давно год не делится на месяцы, месяцы на дни, а дни на утро, день, вечер и ночь. В жизни офицера все иначе.  
Мерные стоны корабельных досок кажутся убаюкивающими, но Хорнблауэр уговаривает себя не спать. Ему важно еще немного оставаться в сознании, прислушиваясь к скрипам, волнам, бьющим о борт, к матросским крикам, к обычному шуму корабля. Он убаюкивает, сталкивая в пропасть сна, но Хорнблауэру удается балансировать: не просыпаясь и не засыпая, он поворачивается на бок, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места.  
Если повезет, то ожидание окажется не напрасным.

Дверь открывается тихо, не нарушая заведенный порядок ночи.  
В темноте едва можно угадать силуэт, но Хорнблауэр узнает его без труда. Первый лейтенант идет, привычно касаясь пальцами столешницы и переборок. Он знает капитанскую каюту не хуже своей. Он идет не докладывать о происшествии, идет не просить разрешения. Он просто устал за ночь.  
Хорнблауэр едва дышит, чтобы не спугнуть гостя. Чтоб мистер Буш, поняв, что его капитан не спит, не начал просить разрешения остаться.  
Давным давно, много лет назад, Хорнблауэр пробирался ночью на другую половины каюты, чтобы прикоснуться.   
Уильям Буш проще и понятнее. Он снимает китель - Хорнблауэр слышит шорох одежды - выпутывается из брюк.  
Еще немного.  
Приходится закусить губу от нетерпения. Как хорошо, что мистер Буш не может рассмотреть его лицо сейчас!  
Едва отодвинув одеяло, Уильям тяжело садится на кровать, замирает на пару секунд, которые кажутся Хорнблауэру вечностью, а потом все же решается.  
Он плавно вытягивается на краешке постели и, наконец, Хорнблауэр может придвинуться к нему. Окружить его тщательно сбереженным ночным теплом, негой расслабленного сонного тела. Прижаться, закинуть ногу, потереться щекой о лоб, обхватить за плечи, чтобы быть рядом. Стать рядом так близко, как это только может быть возможно. Чтобы отогреть, обнять, утешить. Чтобы коснуться губами влажной пряди надо лбом и почувствовать плечом дыхание.  
Уильям, кажется, заснул еще до того, как голова коснулась подушки. И явно до того, как Хорнблауэр укрыл его одеялом и собой.  
Можно даже позволить себе улыбнуться, почувствовав прикосновение ледяных ладоней - Уильям, устраиваясь, притягивает его ближе.  
У них осталось чуть меньше четырех часов, разделенных на двоих.


	6. Молчать

Хорнблауэру нравится приходить и молчать. Ему нравится подкрадываться в темноте, понимая, что бешеный стук сердца слышит только он сам.  
Только он.  
Уильям спит, раскинувшись на кровати так, будто никогда и не спал в гамаке.  
Или, наоборот, как раз может потому, что полжизни спал скрючившись, теперь с наслаждением занимает всю кровать целиком.  
В темноте, когда очертания размыты, он кажется особенно большим, сильным и уверенным в себе.

Ночью, можно говорить. Беззвучно шевелить губами, проговаривая все то, что Хорнблауэр никогда бы не осмелился сказать вслух.   
Уильям Буш очень красивый. Весь.   
Скулы, нос, брови, губы, локон около уха, ключицы, грудь, руки... перечислять можно бесконечно. И, лишая себя сна, Горацио беззвучно называть их по очереди. Иногда смущаясь и краснея так, что его пылающие уши можно использовать вместо свечи.  
Однажды Уильям перевернется на живот, и Хорнблауэр, увидев его шрамы, не сможет к ним не прикоснуться. Просто потому, что они едва различимы в темноте, но Горацио знает, что они есть. Он видел их, когда Буш переодевался. 

Всегда, почти всегда, Уильям спит очень глубоко.  
Его не мучают кошмары, он не пытается убежать от себя.   
Тело излучает расслабленность и умиротворение человека, оказавшегося на своем месте.   
Почти всегда.

Ночь, когда Уильям спал плохо, Хорнблауэр помнит, хотя она ему и не нравится. Собственное воспоминание раздражает: тревожное бормотание, собственные робкие прикосновения, когда не знал, стоит ли будить.  
То, как отчаявшись добудиться, лег рядом и обнял. Просто, потому что это было все, что он мог сделать, чтобы надежный, спокойный, бесстрастный мистер Буш перестал так тяжело дышать.  
Он успокоился не сразу - Хорнблауэру даже казалось, что сейчас его вышвырнут из лейтенантской койки как нашкодившего котенка, но Буш, так и не проснувшись до конца, повернулся на бок и прижал Горацио к себе.  
Это Хорнблауэру вспоминать тоже не нравилось. Слишком постыдно и горячо. Слишком неприличные мысли бродили у него в голове, пока он едва дышал в крепком объятии.  
Горячее дыхание опаляло шею, Уильям держал его так уверенно, что хотелось вытянуться и прижаться всем телом, чтобы стало спокойно и тепло.  
Только нельзя, конечно же.  
Проваливаясь в тревожный поверхностный сон, Хорнблауэр ждал, пока ослабнет хватка и можно будет выбраться.  
Хотелось остаться.  
Мысль о холодной постели заставляла прижиматься теснее, будто так у него получилось бы спрятаться и никогда больше не выходить наружу.

Постыдное ощущение собственной слабости исчезло из памяти гораздо быстрее, чем тепло человеческого тела рядом. Теперь, когда можно только смотреть и легко-легко прикасаться к волосам, Хорнблауэр вспоминает о руках, очертивших мир вокруг него. Вокруг них обоих.

Вспоминая, Хорнблауэр поправляет упавшую на лицо прядь, а потом, сообразив, что переступил границу дозволенного, отдергивает руку.

Время уходит беззвучно, а Хорнблауэр все еще не насмотрелся. Все еще не продумал все то, что так хотелось произнести вслух. Будто так, оформив ощущения словами, можно было бы избавиться от наваждения.   
Хорнблауэр не хочется избавляться от него. Ему хочется...  
Крепко зажмурившись, он отдергивает руку и стремительно уходит на свою половину каюты.  
То, что он хотел бы сделать, запрещено уставом.   
Об этом нельзя говорить даже про себя.


	7. Три закона роботехники

Буш мертвецки пьян и знает об этом. Руки ноги слушаются плохо, корабль мотает так, будто разыгрался сильнейший штор. Только уже слишком поздно, чтобы идти назад.  
В ответ на стук раздается раздраженное "Войдите!". Капитан Хорнблауэр явно не в настроении, и, если бы Уильям был хоть немного более трезв, но он никогда бы не пришел говорить. Слишком ясным был приказ не нарушать больше приказов.  
\- Да, мистер Буш! - в голосе раздражение, под глазами залегли глубокие тени.  
Он все еще злится, когда оказывается, что он просто человек с человеческими слабостями, и тоже может уставать.  
\- Горацио.... Хорнблауэр, сэр...  
Корабль качает особенно сильно, и Уильям едва может устоять на ногах.   
Страшно поднять взгляд, страшно смотреть Горацио в лицо, когда тот встает из-за стола.  
\- Сэр, я про ваш приказ, сэр... Я не мог и не смогу, сэр.  
Уильям подписывает себе смертный приговор и знает об этом.  
Нет, Хорнблауэр не вздернет его на рее - просто спишет на берег в ближайшем порту и это будет равносильное наказание - больше никогда не увидеть.  
Только кто-то же должен ему объяснить, что его голова стоит дорого, много дороже, чем ему кажется. И не только потому, что Уильяму он давно уже важнее, чем любой член семьи.  
Уильям восхищается своим капитаном, но и об этом ему запрещено говорить.  
\- Я не могу допустить вашей смерти. Вы важны Англии. Если вы умрете, то британский флот потеряет лучшего своего капитана.  
\- Да вы пьяны, мистер Буш!  
Оказалось, что Горацио подошел совсем близко. Он смотрит так зло и прямо, что Уильям не может выдержать этот взгляд. Сделав шаг вперед, он неуклюже обнимает своего капитана. Уильям еще может почувствовать, как Горацио будто сжимается, уходя от этого прикосновения, только разжать руки и выпустить его Уильям уже не в силах.  
\- Если я допущу вашу смерть, то не прощу себе никогда. Я уже оставил вас не берегу один раз, и это не повторится больше, сэр.  
Горацио так и не обнимает в ответ, но он и не пытается скинуть руки.  
Чуть отстранившись, Уильям склоняет голову на бок, чтобы Горацио мог видеть его лицо, его жалкую пьяную улыбку, будто так Горацио сможет понять, увидеть, прочувствовать любовь Уильяма и простить его.  
Кажется, эти манящие, трогательные уголки губ едва дрогнули в ответ.  
Раньше Горацио улыбался чаще. Теперь он закостенел под грузом ответственности, но Буш знает и помнит того мальчика с очень необычными ритуалами знакомства.  
Это был даже не поцелуй. Всего лишь легкое касание губами губ. Так можно было бы целовать кончики пальцев. Уильям не знает, как смог дотянуться, чтобы поцеловать, и как смог отстраниться, чтобы все выглядело так, будто его снова качнуло от рома и волн.  
\- Приведите себя в порядок, мистер Буш, - таки голосом можно поднять якорь со дна без всяких канатов. - И когда протрезвеете, придете доложиться.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Вот и все.   
Пытаясь устоять на ногах, Уильям выходит из капитанской каюты. Даже жаль, что больше нет рома и напиться до беспамятства не удастся. Если повезет, то его смотрит глубокий пьяный сон.  
Завтра с раскалывающейся головой он явится на доклад, чтобы узнать в каком порту его спишут на берег. Об этом будут знать только они вдвоем. До самого конца Уильям будет выполнять приказы так, что никто не сможет его заподозрить. А на суше он пустит себе пулю в висок, потому что любой верности короне должен быть предел.  
Жизнь становится проще, когда точно знаешь, что делать.

***  
Намеренно неторопливо Уильям прошёлся по палубе. Конечно, в такой холод никто не удивится, если первый лейтенант, как обычный человек, будет дуть на руки и потирать плечи. Но для Уильяма было важно замёрзнуть и окончательно прочистить голову.  
Может быть, так она станет болеть чуть меньше — дешёвое пойло не прошло даром, а предстоящий разговор радовал ещё меньше.

Короткий стук в дверь — занемевшие пальцы заболят, стоит попасть в тепло каюты.  
Равнодушное “Войдите”.  
Горацио смотрит недоуменно, будто не сразу понимает, зачем пришёл его первый лейтенант. Уильям не хотел начинать разговор первым. Он знал, что теперь его задача слушать. Можно было даже начинать молиться и верить в бога.  
Горацио открывал и закрывал рот, хватая воздух, качал головой, сложив руки за спину. Он весь — бесконечное движение и им нельзя было не любоваться.   
Заворожённый, Уильям склонил голову на бок. Даже, когда Горацио прочищает горло, выдавая своё глубокомысленое “Кхм”, от него не оторвать взгляд.  
Секунды складывались в минуты.  
Горацио просто ходил по каюте, кажется, уже забыв про Уильяма. А Уильям, наслаждаясь отсроченной казнью, смотрел на кудряшки, украшающие голову в безупречном беспорядке, на длинный нос, на резные губы, которые сводили с ума, на сцепленные длинные пальцы, на нескладную худую фигуру, которую по непонятному капризу природы Уильям находил очень привлекательной. Несколько месяцев назад был уверен, что это морок, который растает без следа. Теперь стало ясно, что не растает, не исчезнет, а останется лишь воспоминанием о времени, когда Уильям был старше по званию и мог приказать, а мистер Хорнблауэр, третий лейтенант, не посмел бы ослушаться.  
— Вы о чем-нибудь жалеете, мистер Буш?  
Вопрос застал Уильяма врасплох. Он слишком погрузился в воспоминания и не заметил, как подошёл Горацио.  
— Да, сэр.  
— И о чем же? Поделитесь со мной, мистер Буш, — улыбка достаточно искренняя, чтобы Уильям поверил в то, что это не издёвка и не желание унизить.  
Возможно, Горацио хотел бы услышать, как Буш сожалеет о нарушенном приказе.   
— Жалею, что не поцеловал лейтенанта, сэр, — Уильям говорил, наклонив голову. Он даже не закрывал до конца губы, сам чувствуя, что слова выходили тягучими и долгими, с чувственной хрипотцой, которая так нравится женщинам, но оставляет совершенно равнодушным того, кому предназначена.  
Горацио запнулся, не задав следующий вопрос, а потом замер, смотря Уильяму прямо в глаза.  
— Я не очень понимаю, мистер Буш, о ком вы. Мистер Оррок подающий надежды, но пока ещё мичман. Он симпатичный, безусловно, и может быть привлекательным.   
Пусть и улыбаясь, Горацио рассуждал об этом с такой серьёзностью, что Уильям не сдержал полный боли стон.  
— Я не хотел оскорбить вас, мистер Буш. Я понимаю, что за вашу службы вы встречались с разными людьми, и…  
Договорить ему Уильям не дал.   
Просто сгрёб в охапку и поцеловал, чтобы стало понятно, какого именно лейтенанта он имел ввиду. Чтобы Горацио не строил этих чёртовых предположений и не нес чушь. Неужели он действительно вчера решил, что Уильям из-за рома не устоял на ногах?  
Целовать было приятнее даже, чем мечталось.  
Отстранившись, Уильям насладился видом ошеломлённого Горацио.   
— Какой, к черту, Оррок, сэр, — прошептал Уильям осипшим голосом.  
Справившись с собой и вернув приличествующее капитану невозмутимое выражение лица, Горацио вдруг посмотрел прямо перед собой:  
— Мичман Оррок, я его имел ввиду.  
Уильям знал, что в его взгляде отразилась мука и вся бедна человеческих страданий, но ничего не смог с собой поделать.  
— Раздевайтесь, сэр, — тяжело вздохнул он, расстёгивая сюртук.  
— Что? Зачем?  
Удивительно, но на лице блистательного капитан-лейтенанта Хорнблауэра было написано искреннее непонимание.  
Сюртук Уильям, поразмыслив, кинул на спинку стула. Пачкать его не хотелось. Все же сегодня утром он не только тщательнейшим образом побрился, но и отчистил одежду, ботинки, выбрал самую целую из рубашек и прогладил шейный платок. Платок, кстати, похоже, он затянул слишком сильно, поэтому поддавался он с трудом.  
— Я буду объяснять вам на примере, почему я не имел ввиду мистера Оррока, и о каком именно бывшем лейтенанте я говорил.  
— На примере? — послушно переспросил Горацио.  
Естественно, он и не подумал раздеваться, поэтому бросив борьбу с платком, Уильям подошёл к своему капитану и начал расстёгивать пуговицы. Стянув китель, Уильям замер. Все же сейчас он заработал себе не только на позорное увольнение, но уже на целую виселицу.  
Опустив руки, он просто уткнулся лбом в плечо.  
— Я остановлюсь, если вы прикажете, сэр.  
Горацио молчал, не прогоняя и не соглашаясь. Это молчание причиняло боли больше, чем плеть. Или все дело в том, что Уильям был мичманом слишком давно и забыл, что значит быть перекинутым через пушку?  
Звон склянки мелодично разносится по кораблю, напоминая, что время ещё существует.  
Сначала Уильям почувствовал прикосновение к плечам — даже и не думал, что все это время Горацио стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, — потом касание пальцами щеки. Уильям попытался поймать их губами, но не успел. Горацио уже начал неуклюже развязывать узел на платке.


	8. Это все была нежность

Оказывается, это все была нежность.  
Когда мягкие пальцы Горацио прикасаются к лицу, а сам он встревоженно заглядывает в глаза сверху вниз, Уильям тонет. То, что он чувствовал и не мог выразить, обретает имя.  
Нежность.  
Затапливающая, головокружительная бездна, в которую он погружается так стремительно, что тяжело дышать.  
Даже глупо подумать, что сможет выразить себя словами, тем более, когда мальчик так встревожен.  
Единственное, о чем жалеет сейчас Уильям, что не может взять его ладонь в свою и поднести к губам, чтобы благодарно поцеловать каждый палец. Если Уильям постарается, то у них будет еще несколько часов на двоих.  
Из схватки с законом мальчик выйдет победителем - он заговоренный. Уильям убедился в этом за последние дни и даже успел порадоваться, что немного удачи досталось и ему.  
Может быть как раз для того, чтобы успеть выразить свою нежность.  
Дальше, действительно, не будет ничего. Но эта пустота потери, которая чуть не уничтожила его душу, стала понятной и естественной, как круговорот жизни и смерти. Лето сменяет осень, а эти дни на острове сменит одиночество плавания.  
Так должно быть.  
Только теперь Уильям знает, как он хочет потратить это последнее отведенное им двоим время.

***  
Мальчик так тщательно мылся, что у него почти не осталось запаха. В этом есть своя прелесть - Уильям оставит мальчику свой. Мысль о том, что мальчик будет пахнуть его запахом, его телом настолько сладостна, что приходится прятать улыбку, прикасаясь губами к ключице. Горацио ни к чему видеть, каким самодовольством светится лицо человека, предложившего разделить и постель, и личное время, и еще что-то гораздо большее, размером с жизнь.  
Собственные подушечки пальцев стали немного мягче и чувствительней. Уильям скользит ладонью по спине Горацио, изучая его и отдавая себя.  
Нежность, нежность, нежность откликающаяся теплом в собственном теле, мурашками и покалыванием в плечах, одновременным осознанием всего, что происходит вокруг.  
Уильям чувствует обманчивую прохладу ночи, капризно возмущенный скрип кровати, и, главное, каждый вздох Горацио, лежащего рядом.  
Завести мальчику руки за голову и обхватить запястья одной рукой - Уильям старше. Он не будет торопиться сам и не даст Горацио ограничиться быстрым удовольствием.  
Уткнуться носом в еще влажные кудри, вдохнуть чужой невообразимый запах местного мыла и по-мальчишески, потереться щекой о щеку.  
Уильям такой же неопытный юноша. Он не знает, как надо делать. Он ни разу в жизни не любил вот таких - с черными ресницами, порочными губами, невинным потерянным взглядом и бархатистой кожей, прикасаться к которой пальцами кажется кощунством.  
Поэтому Уильям целует. Сначала ушко - его можно обвести языком, втянуть мочку в рот, прочувствовать, что Горацио перестал дышать.  
Потом шею, ключицы, спуститься ниже.  
Выражать через прикосновения то, чему невозможно подобрать слова. Уильям любит, чудовищно, до потери рассудка любит этого мальчика. Всего. Его детский восторг, его суровую решимость, бесстрашие, разум, красоту совершенного тела и бессмертность.  
Понимать всем собой, что с мальчиком ничего не случится - открытие, не меньшее, чем то, какое успокоение приносит эта мысль.   
С мальчиком ничего не случится - это такой же закон природы, как и то, что солнце садится на западе.   
Это оказывается настолько важно, что Уильям на мгновение прерывает поцелуи, чтобы заглянуть мальчику в лицо.  
Тот, почувствовав взгляд, недоуменно-испуганно распахивает глаза, даря Уильяму второе открытие: Уильям первый.  
От этого взгляда становится совершенно неважно, что было раньше. Ревность к прошлому уходит, оставляя вместо себя собственническое ребяческое удовлетворение. Мальчик никогда и ни с кем не испытывал таких ощущений.   
Уильям первый.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что это окажется так важно - первым подарить Горацио его собственное тело. И когда тот, мягко высвободив руку из захвата, прикасается к волосам, Уильям понимает третье и очень важное: в отношениях двух людей не может быть ничего постыдного. Все, что приносит удовольствие не может быть грязным. Нет прикосновений, который унижают, которые оскорбляют другого. Нет ведущей и ведомой роли. Есть только то, что важно для обоих здесь и сейчас. Что дарит удовольствие, наслаждение и неосторожный стон.

Уильям не может научить мальчика этому за оставшиеся часы на двоих. Для него самого слишком непривычно чувствовать мир иначе. Но теперь правильно только так. И он обязательно сможет подарить Горацио хотя бы частичку этого нового большого мира. Нет, не словами - Уильям не умеет говорить, а коснувшись губами каждого пальца той самой руки, которая подарила Уильяму океан.


	9. Доброй ночи

По утрам Уильям просыпается, незаметно вздыхает и идет бриться. Этот ритуал необходим, чтобы сосредоточиться. Чем меньше он смотрит в сторону соседа по каюте — тем лучше, а острое лезвие около горла помогает думать о настоящем, не забивая себе голову ерундой. Бритье — очень полезное упражнение. И очень опасное, если рядом по каюте бродит не выспавшийся третий лейтенант Горацио Хорнблауэр.  
В том, что мистер Хорнблауэр не выспается нет ничего удивительного. Уильям мог бы по минутам расписать предыдущую ночь, но, увы, ему остается только делать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Подумаешь, Уильям который вечер притворялся спящим, а Горацио настороженно его изучал. Смотреть, как утром Горацио откровенно наблюдает, надеясь, заметить перемены в поведении, безумно весело, но Уильям обязан сохранять привычно-ровное выражение лица. Если Хорнблауэр увидит, что над ним кто-то смеется, то не простит, наверное, никогда. Он слишком серьезен и, пожалуй, иногда слишком ревностно относится к статусу офицера. Хотя о том, что именно Уильям старший по званию, они оба вспоминают не очень часто.  
Насколько проще была бы жизнь Уильяма, если бы третьего лейтенанта можно было бы иногда потрепать по кудряшкам! Но нет. Все очень ответственно и строго. Так же строго, как Горацио подходящий к постели Уильяма. Так же непреклонно, как третий лейтенант, впервые касающийся плеча второго и тут же отдергивающий руку — не проснулся ли?.. Так же решительно, как Горацио изучающий его лицо. Уильям пытался не забыть, как дышать, пока длинные пальцы очерчивали брови, нос, скулы, губы.   
Хорнблауэр приближался - Уиляьм слышал, как доски отзывались на каждый шаг, - дотрагивался и резко отдергивал руку, а Уильям сходил с ума, не имея возможности показать, что он не спит.  
Только на четвертую ночную встречу, когда Горацио, уверенный в том, что Буш не проснется, провел пальцем по нижней губе, Уильям сдался. Он думал, клялся себе, что выдержит любые прикосновения, сохранив маленькую тайну, но оказался всего лишь человеком из плоти и крови. Ласка оказалась такой наивно-чувственной, что, едва удержав стон Уильям сгреб свое чудовище в объятия.  
Горацио лежал молча, не шевелясь. От неожиданности он, кажется, перестал дышать. Уильям даже знать не хотел, какие безумные идеи роились в этой кучерявой голове, поэтому не ослаблял хватку.  
Только позже, когда Горацио расслабился, Уильям немного разжал руки. Ровно настолько, чтобы Горацио смог устроиться поудобнее.  
Уильяма ждал весьма неприятный сюрприз. Да, ему всегда нравились пухленькие хохотушки, а теперь он оказался лицом к лицу с суровой действительностью, состоящей из локтей и коленок.  
Горацио был возмутительно нескладным. Его конечности пребольно впивались в тело. Там, где у нормальных людей должны были быть мышцы, а у женщин еще и приятные на ощупь округлости, у Горацио были кости. Это было настолько ужасно, что Уильям переместил левую руку, чтобы легонько погладить Горацио по голове. Права рука крепко обнимала за поясницу, не смещаясь ни вверх ни вниз. Позвонки тоже казались острыми — их можно было персчитать. Их хотелось пересчитывать, сначала дадонью, потом губами, совершая увлекательнейшее путешевстиве вверх — к самым лопаткам, растрепавшемуся хвостику и нежной шее.  
Кучеряшки на голове оказались предсказуемо мягкими и удивительно беззащитными. Как бы Уильяму хотелось, чтобы Горацио, взмокший и обессиленный, прижался головой к его круди, а Уильям бы бездумно перебирал колечки волос, наслаждаясь их совершенством.  
Мечта определенно начала сбываться, но в неудачно последовательности. Горацио горячо выдохнул Уильяму в ухо, а потом, расслабившись, засопел в шею. Его дыхание сбилось, поэтому выдохи казались особенно сильными. Каждый — опалял кожу. Каждый посылал по телу мурашки. Посе каждого хотелось сжать ладонь и, за волосы запрокинув голову Горацио, целовать его так, чтобы губы припухли и стали ярче. Вместо этого надо было контролировать свое воображение. Ведь если бы Горацио был готов к такому развитию событий, он бы не лежал, притворяясь мертвым.

От нечего делать Уильям начал повторять про себя устав. Все равно рано или поздно он провалится в спасительный сон. Все равно рано или поздно, Горацио вывернется из объятия и уйдет. Все равно, если Горацио не проснется первый, Уильяму придется лежать неподвижно до тех пор, пока Горацио не сможет спрятаться на своей половине каюты.  
Мысль о том, что непоколебимый юноша будет пугаться собственного поступка, оказалась непередаваемо милой. Уильям даже догадывался, что это умиление смертника. Потому что всегда был шанс, что Горацио так и будет подходить только будучи уверенным, что Уильям спит.

***  
Отдых редко выпадает им обоим одновременно. Это ни хорошо и не плохо — это реальность морской жизни.  
Для Хорнблауэра — это возможность насладиться одиночеством каюты. Для Уильяма — возможность, вернувшись с вахты, застать Горацио спящим.  
Он смешно раскидывает руки во сне, одеяло вечно сползает, и Уильям только изредка позволяет себе его поправить, борясь с желанием прикасаться. Во сне у Горацио почти всегда приоткрыт рот, от этого он, сонный, мягкий, податливый, выглядит невероятно привлекательным и доступным.  
Иногда Уильям находит в себе силы дождаться пробуждения, чтобы увидеть, как неохотно Горацио встречает новый день. Улыбка, потягивание, пятерня, запущенная в волосы, и потом… иногда просыпается маленький раздраженный дьяволенок, иногда — решительный юноша, иногда — безупречный суровый офицер. Остается только, не загадывая наперед, смириться с неизбежностью новой метаморфозы.  
Очень редко Уильям позволяет себе подойти поближе и всмотреться в лицо. Ему хочется рассмотреть и каждую ресничку, и маленький шрам около губы. В этом же нет ничего запретного — смотреть. Уильям же никак не может позволить себе забраться в эту узкую койку, прижать Горацио к себе и сказать: “Спи, не отвлекайся”.  
Хотя бы потому, что выдержки Уильяма хватит разве что на то, чтобы не причинить ненужную боль.  
Остается только смотреть, проваливаясь в настоящее.

Едва зайдя в каюту он видит нахальный солнечный луч и тут же преграждает ему дорогу: не сейчас. Пусть Горацио еще немного поспит. Пусть еще немного насладиться своим миром грез, в котором, возможно, нет испытаний морского морского быта.  
Сам Уильям не променял бы его ни на что иное, хотя бы пока у него есть возможность быть рядом с Горацио Хорнблауэром. Да, его не приручить, но, кажется, Уильям смог показать, что он ждет.   
Пусть Горацио бесконечно сомневается - может быть, именно в умении постоянно задавать вопросы и его заключается его ум, - но пусть знает, что Уильям рядом.  
Жаль, что этого нельзя сказать словами. Жаль, что, когда кожа зудит от необходимости прикоснуться, остается только смотреть,.   
Как никогда Уильяму не хватает возможности дотронуться. Он не научен выражать себя словами. В нем нет утонченности дворян, но он тоже может испытывать чувства.  
Поэтому он стоит и смотрит, а потом, перестает дышать… Ресницы Горацио немного дрожат, когда он открывает глаза. Тут же на лице появляется шальная сонная улыбка, но, сомнений быть не может, он увидел, что Уильям стоит рядом с его койкой и смотрит.  
Бежать поздно.  
Делать вид, что хотел разбудить — тоже.  
Уильяму ничего не остается, как сесть на корточки рядом и опустить взгляд.  
Хорнблауэр молчит. Он, наверное, еще в своей утренней дреме, поэтому сначала потягивается, потом спускает ноги, шевеля босыми пальцами, когда те касаются холодного пола. Уильям вдруг начинает задыхаться от того, что тощие коленки оказываются совсем рядом с его лицом. Достаточно малого движения, чтобы обхватив ладонью голень, скользнуть выше. Он поднимает взгляд и выдавливает из себя измученное: “К вечеру погода может испортиться, мистер Хорнблауэр”.  
Мистер Хорнблауэр улыбается своим мыслям и легко касается головы Уильяма ладонью, будто проверяет, не случилось ли что с его волосами.  
“С добрым утром, мистер Буш”.  
Мистер Буш проклинает себя, понимая, что будет жить памятью об этом прикосновении еще несколько дней.  
Горацио встряхивает головой, окончательно прогоняя сон, безуспешно пытается расчесать пятерней спутавшиеся за ночь волосы и довольно бодро уходит в сторону умывальника.  
Кажется, ему совсем нет дело до того, как Уильям тяжело выпрямляется, а потом, не раздеваясь, падает на свою кровать. Сегодня он бы не отказался от дополнительной порции рома.

***  
Уильям проснулся посреди ночи от того, что на его постель рухнуло нечто, размером с лейтенанта. Оно было холодное, мокрое, шмыгало носом, долго копошилось, явно выпутываясь из одежды, после чего сказало голосом мистера Хорнблауэра: “Доброй ночи, мистер Буш”, — и, почти вытеснив его из койки, устроилось рядом.  
Удивляться было определенно поздно: сначала на Уильяме оказалась нога, потом рука, потом Горацио переполз с подушки на плечо, наверное, чтобы слиться с живительным теплом человеческого тела.  
Никогда еще Уильям не ощущал себя в такой степени владельцем капризного дворового кота, который воспринимает людей исключительно как теплую мебель.  
Боясь пошевелиться лишний раз, Уильям пытался хотя бы выровнять дыхание. При любой попытке вздохнуть глубже, Горацио ерзал и прижимался теснее, пока практически не лег сверху.  
Оказалось, что при внешней хрупкости он весьма тяжелый, да и бедро, прижатое к паху, не улучшало положения Уильяма.  
С одной стороны, он был готов заложить душу, чтобы Горацио сам приходил к нему в постель, с другой стороны, вряд ли его душа кого бы то ни было могла заинтересовать, а после такого совместного сна, будет болеть все тело.  
“Ляг на бок, пожалуйста”, — прошептал он в отчаянии.  
Горацио согласился, многозначительно сказав: “Угу”, - и соскользнул.  
Лежать, чувствуя, как он прижимается задницей к паху, оказалось еще тяжелее. Волосы лезли в лицо и щекотали нос, ладонь можно было безнаказанно положить на тощий живот и слегка поглаживать, босые пятки все еще были ледяными — Горацио только начал согреваться. Зато его можно было безнаказанно целовать в шею, не думая о том, что случится при пробуждении.


	10. Тепло домашнего очага

Вода холодная.  
Холодная, твердая, ранящая, забирающая то, что дорого. То, что она считает своим.  
Довольно глупо спорить с водой, доказывая, что та пороховая мартышка могла дорасти до боцмана, а этот мичман так мало успел увидеть.  
Ей все равно.  
Вода также равнодушно-беспощадна, как огонь или метал. Как любая вещь вокруг.  
Только сейчас эта мелкая, серая от нависшего неба волна, кажется высеченной из камня. Заострившийся кремень, которым можно глубоко рассечь кожу.  
Хорнблауэр смотрит то на воду за стеклом, то на собственную руку. Он давно забыл о человеке, который мог идти отдыхать, но остался в капитанской каюте.  
Мистер Буш не нарушает одиночество капитана, не требует внимания, не противоречит. Иногда Хорнблауэру кажется, что он такая же естественная часть корабля, как мачты или паруса.  
Это даже хорошо. Хорошо, что он будто высечен из дерева - не утонет. Дерево хорошо держится на воде, давая ей себя обнимать.  
Хорнблауэр снова сжимает и разжимая ладонь, читая в линиях руки свое прошлое, а в нем человека, лицо которого едва различимо из-за толстого слоя разделяющей их воды. Соленой, тяжелой, взрытой воды, от которой потом было больно дышать.

Крупная ладонь накрывает пальцы так неожиданно, что Хорнблауэр не сразу понимает, что происходит. Просто становится тепло сразу всему телу.  
Уильям обнял со спины и стоит, согревая дыханием шею. Он не настаивает, не спрашивает, не говорит. Просто обнимает, молча делясь теплом. Хорнблауэр чувствует это незаслуженное тепло, которое согревает через китель, жилет, сорочку. Доходит через кожу и мышцы до самого сердца.  
Уильям дарит тепло щедро, ничего не оставляя себе. Оно не опаляет, не причиняет боли и даже ничего не требует взамен. Тепло домашнего очага, столь неуместное посреди моря.  
Скинув руки, Хорнблауэр разворачивается. Он так и не научился дарить такое тепло, но может схватить и прижать Уильяма к себе, встав между ним и морем.  
Оно не получит себе этого человека. Никогда. Хорнблауэр клянется себе в этом, до белизны напрягая пальцы, потому что хочется стиснуть руки, вплавляя другого человека в себя.  
"Никогда!", - кричит Хорнблауэр внутри себя, а губами, сжатыми в упрямую нить, едва касается трепетной кучеряшки у левого виска.  
За все эти годы Хорнблауэр не научился быть нежным и, наверное, не научится никогда. Но он уже умеет принимать чужое тепло и обязательно научится его дарить. Тем более, что, кажется, Уильяму не неприятно это порывистое, грубоватое объятие. Кажется, что он даже улыбается. По крайней мере Хорнблауэр чувствует эту улыбку щекой, шеей, плечом, всем телом. И ей не мешает ни жесткий китель, ни море, ворчащее за окном.


End file.
